edennoorifandomcom-20200215-history
Miyajima
Miyajima (宮島, Miyajima) used to be a member of Kouhei's Group. Appearance He wears the normal school uniform for males. He has black hair. Personality Chronology Wonderful World arc After the crash landing he and some of his fellow students followed Kouhei Arita into the jungle. Miyamjima remained in the background as the group were seen later talking about their Plane they had seen burning earlier. Epidemic arc The girls were angry at Kouhei's Group Boy, Ueno and Miyajima. The boys were caught eating foods without doing any work. Kouhei came out of the jungle and asked the girls for forgiveness. The girls gave in Kouhei's request. He and the boys promised they won't do it again. They gathered more fruits at Kouhei's found trees. Near a river they found "I saw everything" message on the ground. Miyajima called Kouhei to check it out. Nobody knew the meaning behind it. Kouhei's Group encountered the same message for the next 2 days. Brain Loss arc When Yuki Sakuma told Akira's Group about a demonic killing her group, he was seen during Yuki's flashback memory about their group. He was still alive at that time. Miyajima, Kouhei's Group Boy and Makita were brought to the testing ground by Kouhei and Ueno. Tomo Sugiyama was binded on a rock pillar. Kouhei and Ueno ordered them to kill Tomo. They were confused by that request. Ueno gave the speech about survival of the fittest to the last 3 remaining members. Miyajima volunteered to do it except the other two. He had no choice but to follow Kouhei's order. Tomo begged Miyajima not to kill her. Miyajima grabbed the Knife and stabbed her. In the end Makita and Kouhei's Group Boy stabbed her also. Kouhei and Ueno were proud with their newest members. Kouhei's Group heard a scream nearby. Kouhei ordered Ueno, Makita, Kouhei's Group Boy and Miyajima to check it up. The group found Yuki and Rion Akagami by a underground pond. Rion informed the group they came here to help them. The group looked very concern when Rion told them her group is 6 people. Yuki and Rion followed the group for a while. Back at the testing ground the group watched as Yuki and Rion had to kill each other with a stone. The boys cheered as they found the fighting very exciting. Yuki and Rion continued the fight until they found an escape route and fled away. Ueno ordered his group to go after them. Miyajima offered to chase after the girls alone. Miyajima caught up with Yuki and Rion. Rion tried to confront Miyajima, but was pinned down by him. Miyajima found The Island totally awesome. He can force any girl to be his slave. Rion broke free from him and escaped together with Yuki. Miyajima caught up with the girls again, but this time he saw Kouichi Yarai's talking to them. He sneaked in from behind and tried to stab him. Kouichi kicked him so hard he was sent to the ceiling and landed next to Rion. Miyajima managed to catch up with Maikta and Ueno at the upper forkroad. They saw Akira's Group heading toward the lower forkroad with the flashflood chasing after them. At the last moment they realised the flash flood will consumed them also. Abilities Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Class ?? Category:Student Category:Deceased Category:Kouhei's Group